


B.A.D

by android_syndrome



Series: No Love (사랑은 없어) [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Riding, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android_syndrome/pseuds/android_syndrome
Summary: After a long day of work, Donghae comes home to have dinner with his girlfriend. He brings Hyukjae over. Things happen.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Original Female Character(s)
Series: No Love (사랑은 없어) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978621
Kudos: 51





	B.A.D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvesper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvesper/gifts).



It was a hot summer night and Donghae's girlfriend was alone at his apartment, laying in bed watching a random movie she had found on Netflix. She was in her underwear, waiting for him to come back from work to have dinner together. That morning he had to leave early for a photoshoot with Hyukjae for their upcoming album, and she barely had the chance to kiss him goodbye.

The movie was getting boring and she was starting to fall asleep. Suddenly, she heard the front door opening and the sound of keys falling on the kitchen counter. "I'm home!", she heard Donghae shout. She jumped out of bed, grabbed one of his oversized t-shirts from his closet to put on and quickly opened the bedroom door. She found him spread on the couch with his eyes closed. He was still wearing the same outfit he had on in one of the selfies he sent her that afternoon from the photoshoot studio: a black shirt over a sleeveless white t-shirt and a pair of blue and black jeans.

—Hello, baby —she greeted him. He slowly opened his eyes as she made her way to the couch and sat on his lap. He brought her closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

—Hello, darling, were you waiting for me? —he asked. She was about to answer him when she heard the sound of a tap opening in the bathroom.

—Is someone in the bathroom?

—Yes, I brought Hyukjae with me. It's been a while since we had him over for dinner. We brought food and wine.

—Ahhh, Lee Donghae —she said, throwing her head back—. You could have texted to tell me he was coming, I need to put some clothes on!

—I don't think he minds seeing you wearing just a t-shirt...

—Shut up! —She slapped his chest, laughing—. Would you let your best friend see me like this?

—I'm already seeing you, darling —Hyukjae said from behind them.

She turned around and saw him standing on the bathroom's door frame. He was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with black pants.

—Hyukjae! I'm so sorry, I'll go to the bedroom and put some shorts on —She told him and got up from Donghae's lap.

She could feel their eyes on her as she walked to the bedroom. When she came back, Donghae was setting up the food in the coffee table and Hyukjae was opening a bottle of wine. He poured some in three glasses and offered one to her. Their fingers touched as she grabbed the glass and looked at him in the eyes. She noticed he was wearing black eyeshadow, making his eyes look extremely seductive. She quickly looked down and took a sit on the couch next to her boyfriend. Hyukjae sat on the smaller sofa on her right.

The dinner went well, with Donghae and Hyukjae chatting about their photoshoot and all the plans they had for their new album. The three of them started to feel more relaxed after drinking the two bottles of wine they had brought. Donghae got closer to his girlfriend, and she ended up sitting on his lap again. At some point, he noticed that Hyukjae and her were making eye contact and gently grabbed her chin, making her turn her head in his direction. He captured her mouth in a kiss, gently exploring it with his tongue.

—Have you ever had a threesome, Donghae? —Hyukjae suddenly spoke. 

Donghae broke the kiss and looked at him with a strange look on his face.

—What kind of question is that? —He asked him back, resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder.

—I don't know —Hyukjae laughed—. I can't believe we've been friends for so long and I never asked you before...

Donghae shook his head.

—What about you? —Hyukjae looked at her with a playful smirk.

—Nope, never. Have you?

—Yes, but only once. With a man and a woman I met at a party last year.

—How was it? —she said, feeling intrigued.

—It was good, but I think doing it with people you actually know and trust is better.

—People like who?

—I don't know, friends maybe... —Huykjae replied, suggestively.

—Friends like us, for example? Have you ever thought about having a threesome with us, Hyukkie? —she asked him, playfully.

—I might have, but I'm sure you would never agree with it...

—Why not?

—'Cause I don't think your boyfriend wants to share you. Plus, I'm not sure he would like to do it.

—What do you think, darling? —she asked Donghae, running her fingers over one of his legs. She turned to see him, and she saw his eyes sparkling.

—We could try… if you're up for it… —Hyukjae slowly said, waiting for his friend's reaction.

—Yes. —Donghae answered bluntly.

—Are you sure? —his girlfriend asked him again with a seductive voice.

He tightened his grip on her waist and looked at Huykjae.

—Yes, I want to do it.

—Then... can I go sit on Hyukjae's lap? —Donghae's girlfriend smiled and whispered in his ear. 

—Why don't we make some room for him here on the couch? Come here, Hyukkie... —Donghae tapped the empty space on the couch right next to her.

Hyukjae slowly got up from the sofa and sat by her side.

—Can I kiss you now? —He asked her, gently sliding his hand up her thigh.

She grabbed the back of Hyukjae's head and pulled him into a kiss. He moved his hand to her waist, joining Donghae's, and she opened her mouth to let him slide his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss. Donghae started leaving small kisses to the nape of his girlfriend's neck as she leaned over Hyukjae, running her hand under his t-shirt. Hyukjae moaned into her mouth and slowly broke the kiss.

—Your lips taste like wine —Huykjae whispered under his breath.

He was ready to continue kissing her, when they both heard Donghae mutter something from behind her.

—What did you say, Hae? —Hyukjae moved his head to look at him in the eyes.

—I asked, 'what about mine?' —Donghae replied, shyly.

—Let me see...

Hyukjae grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him closer. He gave Donghae an innocent kiss on the lips and Donghae whined, running his tongue over Hyukjae's plump lips. Hyukjae movead away and looked at Donghae's rosy mouth.

—I think I want to taste more —Hyukjae whispered. He let go of Donghae's shirt and grabbed is neck instead to kiss him harshly, exploring his friends mouth and tasting the red wine.

Donghae's girlfriend turned her body to start unbuttoning Donghae's shirt, sliding it past his shoulders with a little help from his friend. Then Hyukjae started kissing Donghae's neck and she followed his lead, making Donghae moan with his mouth open, throwing his head back.

—W-we should t-take this to the bedroom —he said with a trembling voice.

—Why? We're having fun here... aren't we? —his girlfriend asked Hyukjae, sliding her fingers over his cheek.

—Yeah, but it would be better if we had less clothes on —he replied, sitting back and taking his t-shirt off—. Can I undress you? —he asked her with a smile, putting his hands over the hem of her shorts.

—Of course —she smiled back at him, lifting her legs. He took off her t-shirt too, leaving her in just her underwear.

—It's your turn now, Hae —Hyukjae ordered his friend.

Donghae took his sleeveless t-shirt off and threw it on the ground. His girlfriend saw his erection pressed against the front of his jeans and ran the flat of her hand over it, stroking it slowly and making him sigh.

—Did you get this hard just from our kisses, love? —she leaned to whisper in his ear.

—Oh, God... —Donghae groaned and closed his eyes.

His girlfriend unbuttoned his jeans and helped him take them off. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her into a kiss as she kept stroking him over his underwear.

—I'm feeling a little left out here —Hyukjae whined, playfully.

Donghae's girlfriend turned to look at him and saw that he was hard in his pants too.

—We're so sorry, baby. Do you want some help?

Hyukjae nodded, so she used her free hand to reach for the zipper of his pants. Then she stopped touching Donghae and helped him undress.

Suddenly, Hyukjae grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, her legs on either side of his thighs.

—I hope you don't mind sharing this —he told Donghae as he groped her ass.

She giggled and started grinding on his clothed dick, panting into his mouth. He kept one hand over her ass and made her grind harder over him, holding her hair with the other and sucked bruises on her neck.

—Hyukkie, why don't we give Donghae a little show? —she asked him, biting her lips.

—I would love to... —he replied, looking at her excitedly. She got up from his lap and kneeled between his legs.

—Are you okay with this, Hae? —she looked at her boyfriend and asked him, wanting to make sure he agreed.

—She's all mine, Hyukkie —Donghae said to his friend—. But I can share her for a little while...

Donghae got up and moved to sit on the small sofa to get a better view of them two. His girlfriend put her hands over Hyukjae's thighs and started tracing the outline of his dick with her mouth, making him moan and throw his head back. She moved her hands and played with the hem of his underwear.

—Take them off, p-please —Hyukjae whined.

—Don't make him suffer, love. Suck him off like you do to me —Donghae said to his girlfriend.

She turned to see him and she saw him stroking himself over his underwear.

—Who said you could touch yourself? —she asked, giving him an inquisitive look. He bit his lips and grabbed the armrests of the sofa instead—. That's better. Good boy.

She pulled Hyukjae's underwear down until his cock sprung free against his stomach, precum dripping down the head. She gathered it with herbthumb and smeared it all over, making Hyukjae moan again. Slowly, she moved lower and dragged her tongue up and down his cock before closing her lips around the tip. Donghae let out a groan when his girlfriend finally slid the cock into her mouth and sucked hard.

After a few minutes she stopped and stroked Hyukjae with only her hand, her mouth open over his cock.

—Fuck my mouth, Hyukjae —she said, looking at him with hungry eyes.

Hyukjae grabbed her head and pulled her down, sliding his cock in and out of her warm mouth and making her moan around it, feeling extremely aroused already. After a minute he pulled her head up to let her catch her breath and then he brought her down again until she felt her nose hitting his stomach.

—Your mouth feels so good —he exhaled, stroking her scalp—. She's so good, Hae —he repeated to her boyfriend.

—I k-know, Hyukkie —Donghae replied.

She looked to her left to see with Hyukjae's cock still in her mouth, and she saw a wet patch forming in Donghae's underwear. She kept sucking Hyukjae until she felt him tugging at her hair.

—I'm so close, baby. Where do you want it? —he said.

—Come in my mouth —she replied and looked at Hyukjae in the eyes, moving her hand up and down his cock. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to play with the tip.

—Fuck —he moaned—. D-Donghae... you're going to let me come inside your girlfriend's mouth? —Hyukjae looked at him with a wicked smile on his face.

—Shut up —Donghae replied.

He jumped out of the sofa and kneeled next to Hyukjae, grabbing his head and attacking his mouth. With one hand he started rubbing one of Hyukjae's nipples, making him moan louder. Donghae's girlfriend started sucking Hyukjae's dick again, bobbing her head up and down and feeling it hit the back of her throat.

—Fuck, fuck, fuck —Hyukjae broke the kiss and gasped.

He tugged at her hair harder and suddenly came inside her mouth with a low groan. She swallowed all of his cum and continued licking his cock until it softened. After that, she made eye contact with Donghae, his cock still painfully hard trapped in his underwear.

—You want a taste? —she asked Donghae. 

She gathered some of the cum that slipped out of her mouth with her finger and sucked it. He nodded his head, breathless. His girlfriend got up, grabbed his chin and kissed him slowly, making him taste Hyukjae's cum on her mouth. Then she let go of him and he licked his lips.

—Damn, Hae —Hyukjae muttered, running his hand through his friend's hair—. I think we should go to the bedroom now.

—OK, let's go —Donghae's girlfriend grabbed their hands and pulled them up.

—Eager, aren't you? —Hyukjae joked as she dragged them inside the bedroom. He let go of her hand and took a seat on the bed, waiting for her next move with a cocky smile.

—I think your friend here is more eager than me —she replied, backing Donghae towards the bed and getting him to seat next to Hyukjae—. Now that I remember... I bought a gift for you last week —she mentioned, caressing her boyfriend's soft cheek.

She walked towards the nightstand and started rummaging around in one of the drawers until her hand reached something small and round.

—Found it! —she grabbed the small cock ring and showed it to Donghae.

—Oh, no, baby. I don't think I can handle that right now —he said, tugging at his erection—. Please, I'm so hard... just let me fuck you, please...

—Lie on the bed, Donghae —his girlfriend commanded him.

Donghae obeyed with a whine, backing up and lying his head on the pillows. She threw the cock ring on the sheets and walked towards Hyukjae. He got up and pulled her into a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

—Hyukkie, can you hand me two of Donghae's ties from the closet? —she whispered seductively against his lips.

Hyukjae smiled and let go of her, making his way to the closet. She crawled on the bed and sat on Donghae's lap.

—I'm so wet, Hae... can you feel it? —she asked, sliding her hands over his chest and grinding her wet core against his clothed dick.

—A-Ah, fuck me, p-please —Donghae groped her waist and threw his head back against the pillows—. Just ride me, use me... please.

—You're so desperate —Hyukjae laughed at him, kneeling on the bed and handing the ties his girlfriend.

—Hands up, Donghae —she said, catching her boyfriend's arms and pulling them over his head, tying his wrists to the headboard. She threw the other tie next to his head and grabbed the cock ring.

—We should get rid of this —Hyukjae suggested, gripping the hem of Donghae's underwear and pulling it off slowly, making Donghae arch his back.

—Touch me, please! —Donghae moaned.

His girlfriend suddenly grabbed his leaking cock and slid the ring down to the base.

—It's my turn now, love. You're not coming until we tell you to...

—Why aren't you naked yet? —Huykjae interrupted her.

He pushed her back making her fall on the bed next to her boyfriend. She laughed and reached back to unclasp her bra while Hyukjae took her soaking underwear off.

—God, you're so fucking wet —he mumbled—. I would love to eat you out, but I think I'll leave that for next time.

Hyuklae pulled her up and guided her back onto Donghae's lap, slapping her ass.

— Now fuck him before he passes out... —he said, looking at Donghae with a grin.

—Fuck you, Hyukjae —Donghae grumped.

—We'll save that for next time too —his friend replied, amused.

—Who says there will be a next time?

—Wanna bet?

—Will you two ever shut up? —Donghae's girlfriend laughed.

She grabbed Donghae's cock and sank down onto him, closing her eyes and feeling how he slowly filled her up.

—Oh my God, you're so tight —Donghae muttered, his eyes closed. His girlfriend placed her hands over his chest again and started rocking back and forth in his lap.

Hyukjae kneeled behind her, his chest pressed against her back.

—Keep moving, baby —he whispered in her ear, grabbing her waist and helping her bounce over Donghae's cock.

—Please, don't stop, don't stop —Donghae begged, grasping Hyukjae's hands on his girlfriend's waist.

She suddenly felt Hyukjae's erection rubbing against her lower back.

—Fuck, Hyukjae —she panted—. You're hard again.

—And you are soaking wet —he replied, moving one of his hands down to rub her clit. She moaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

—Faster, please —she pleaded into his ear—. Please, make me cum...

Donghae pressed his heels into the mattress and lifted his hips up, fucking up into her harder than ever.

—Cum, baby —he demanded his girlfriend, while his friend rubbed her clit faster. She kept her eyes closed and cried out as she came all over his cock.

—That's it, good girl... —Hyukjae rubbed his fingers up and down her folds, touching the base of Donghae's cock that was still inside her, and brought his fingers to his mouth—. God, you're delicious...

She got up from Donghae's lap, his cock still painfully hard. Then she turned around and grabbed Hyukjae's cock, jerking him off.

—You want to cum again? —she asked him, getting closer and licking his plump lips. 

—F-fuck, please —he gripped her hair and panted into her mouth—. I want it so b-bad —He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her even closer.

—C'mon, cum —she encouraged him, making eye contact—. Cum, Hyukkie.

He shut his eyes and came between their bodies with a loud gasp. Donghae's girlfriend kept stroking him gently, squeezing every last drop of his cum and bringing her hand to her mouth, sucking the cum off her fingers. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked over her shoulder. She also looked around and saw Donghae breathing through his mouth, his eyes closed.

—Please, I can't take it anymore —he whined.

—Sorry for leaving you waiting, love —his girlfriend kneeled between Donghae's legs and started sucking bruises on his stomach. Hyukjae grabbed the tie placed on the pillow and blindfolded him.

—What are you doing? Please... —Donghae kept whining.

—We're going to play a game —Hyukjae replied—. It's called 'Try to guess which one of us is touching you'.

—Oh, God, you're going to kill me —Donghae, throwing his head back against the pillows.

His girlfriend leaned over and took his cock in her mouth. Hyukjae looked at her, excited, and started sucking one of Donghae's nipples, making him moan hard and bite his lips.

All of a sudden, Hyukjae got closer to Donghae's girlfriend and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her up. She stopped sucking Donghae's cock and rubbed it on her face, licking the underside and giving Hyukjae a naughty look. He slowly lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the tip.

—Oh, fuck! —Donghae screamed.

His girlfriend giggled and slid her mouth down until she reached his balls, sucking on them. Hyukjae bobbed his head up and down Donghae's cock, gagging on it and making him moan louder than ever.

—Oh my God, your mouths... —Donghae groaned, breathless.

Hyukjae kept sucking him off, moaning and licking everywhere. He took the ring off and started jerking Donghae's cock very fast while his girlfriend played with his balls.

—Don't stop, p-please... —Donghae panted, tears trickling down his cheeks—. It feels so good, I'm so close...

Hyukjae licked his way up Donghae's neck.

—C'mon, baby, come for us —he whispered, sucking a bruise right under his jaw.

—Oh God, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum —Donghae screamed, arching his back and coming hard all over Huykjae's hand.

His girlfriend quickly lifted her head and opened her mouth, catching some of the cum on her tongue and swallowing it. Donghae kept shuddering, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. She untied Donghae and took off the tie covering his eyes, wiping his tears with the back of her hand. Hyukjae let go of his dick and licked the cum off his fingers.

—You did so well, baby, are you OK? —she asked Donghae, lying beside him and kissing his cheek.

Hyukjae rested his head on Donghae's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist. Donghae brought his girlfriend closer to him and smiled with his eyes closed, stroking Hyukjae's hair.

—I'm feeling great... —he replied before falling asleep, completely exhausted.

A couple of minutes later, Hyukjae raised his head and looked at Donghae's girlfriend.

—I have to go now. I have to work tomorrow morning.

Donghae's girlfriend slowly got up from the bed and covered Donghae with a blanket. Hyukjae seached for his clothes around the apartment and she went to the closet to grab some clean underwear. When he finally got dressed, she walked him to the front door. Before leaving, he reached for her hand, pulling her into a sweet kiss.

—Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun —he said, smiling.

She backed up and giggled, stroking his hair.

—You think he'll ever want to do this again? —she asked.

—Of course. He already gave me ideas for our next encounter… —Hyukjae replied, winking at her and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I've written in my life. I'm so sorry.
> 
> If you wanna know the reason behind this mess, go to https://twitter.com/SJofficial/status/1296613003995959301
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
